


Cat Dumpling

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established PegoRyu, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji and Morgana always found a way to annoy each other, even in the ways they showed their affection.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Cat Dumpling

Morgana watched from above the wardrobe, waiting as his unsuspecting target approached with a mop to clean the bedroom’s floor. He silently laughed to himself, getting ready.

Ryuji always came home early on Fridays, and used that free time to clean the apartment he shared with Akira for almost a year now. When he was at the perfect angle, Morgana jumped, landing on his head, making him stumble forward with a surprised yelp. Morgana landed safely on the bed, laughing in triumph.

“You’re too slow, Ryuji…” he said. “You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Ryuji stared at him. Usually, by that point, he would be yelling and complaining at Morgana, calling him a stupid cat or whatever else that came to his mind. So, when he simply stood there, in silence, Morgana started to feel a little restless.

“What?” he asked. “You know I’m right.”

Again, no response.

“How long are you going to stay there and—”

Before Morgana could react, Ryuji threw himself in his direction, grabbing him with both arms. Then, he placed Morgana over a blanket, quickly wrapping him in it until only his head was free.

“Wow, Mona…” said Ryuji with a grin. “Ain’t you ashamed of bein’ such a slow cat?”

Morgana grumbled in response, unhappy with that turn of events.

“You just caught me by surprise, that’s all…” he said.

Ryuji hummed to himself, pleased.

“You look just like a dumpling,” he said.

“Did you just call me a _dumpling_?”

“Yeah! A cat dumpling.”

Morgana stared at him.

“I’m not a dumpling, stupid Ryuji!” he said. “Let go of me!”

“No. I’ve had enough of you sneaking on me, so now you gotta deal with it.”

“Come on…”

Without another word, Ryuji raised Morgana closer to his face, rubbing his cheek against the cat’s head.

“Ryuji, stop!” protested Morgana.

“Oh… look what a fluffy little cat!” said Ryuji in a childish tone. “Almost doesn’t look like an annoyin’ brat anymore…”

“Stop it!”

But Ryuji ignored him, proceeding to place a few loud kisses on Morgana’s head.

“No!” yelled Morgana. “That’s gross!”

“But a cute little cat deserves _so many kisses_ and _so much love!”_

“I don’t want it from you!”

“Don’t lie, I know you’re _so happy_ right now…”

Morgana protested, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on Ryuji, who kept pestering him without any sign of remorse.

“You’re so annoying…” groaned Morgana.

“I ain’t the one who keeps jumpin’ on your head whenever I get the chance,” retorted Ryuji.

“It’s not my fault that you’re too slow to see me coming.”

Ryuji showed a cocky grin.

“And it ain’t mine that you were too slow to run from the blanket,” he retorted.

Morgana looked away, embarrassed from falling for such an obvious trap.

“Just you wait…” he said. “I’ll have my revenge.”

“Sure, sure…”

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard the sound of the entrance door opening. In a moment, Akira was in the bedroom with them, observing the scene with some amusement.

“What are you two doing?” he asked.

Ryuji widened his smile, lifting Morgana in front of him.

“A cat dumpling.”

“I’m not!” protested Morgana. “Akira, help me!”

Akira nodded, then reached for his phone.

“But first, I need a picture,” he said.

Morgana stared at him in disbelief.

“This is so unfair…” he said.

“Sorry, Mona… I’ll scold Ryuji later.”

“You won’t!”

After Akira took at least half a dozen photos, Ryuji approached him, placing Morgana in his arms.

“Now, Aki… take care of our furry child while I finish cleanin’ the bedroom.”

“I’m not your child!”

“Our adopted little child…” Akira agreed, rocking him in his arms like a baby. “Pride and joy of our lives.”

Morgana rolled his eyes, realizing that it was useless to count on Akira’s help.

“You two are unbelievable…” he muttered.

* * *

Morgana waited until the middle of the night, when Akira and Ryuji were already asleep. Carefully, he jumped on the bed, getting on Ryuji’s chest, then made his way to his face, lying there, covering his nose and mouth with his body, waiting patiently for his reaction. It took just a few seconds for Ryuji to wake up, pulling Morgana away from his face and taking some deep breaths.

“What the hell, Mona!” he whispered, trying not to wake Akira. “You tryin’ to kill me or somethin’?

Morgana grinned, satisfied.

“I told you I’d get my revenge,” he said.

“You furry little bastard…”

Morgana laughed, victorious, then lied down beside Ryuji, claiming his rightful place on their bed. Ryuji sighed, briefly petting Morgana’s head before closing his eyes. In a moment, he had fallen asleep again, and it didn’t take much longer for Morgana to do the same, warm and comfortable under the soft blanket.

* * *

When Akira woke up, Ryuji was still sleeping—which, considering his boyfriend’s sleeping habits, was pretty rare. He looked at Ryuji, seeing Morgana lying there, comfortably close to his chest. Seeing them like that made him smile fondly: as much as they could bicker with each other, that sight wasn’t as uncommon as someone could think.

He reached for his phone, taking a picture of them and sending it to their group, alongside a short message.

**Akira: Just a reminder that they can’t stand each other.**

Or so they always said, despite the small collection of photos in Akira’s phone telling a very different story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for the Ryuji and Mona friendship. To me, they're like a pair of siblings who are always annoying each other, but also love each other very much.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
